metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Doruba's Mount
Then explain the small figure on top of the first head. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 17:19, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :The higher head is a close up. Don't worry, I see him. -_-; ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Merge *'Merge' For the reasons I said in the edit summary, and because we don't have a ULF for Dragud's animal hide rug. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) *'Merge' - I agree with Roy. This would do fine as a section on the Doruba page. Fang³ (talk) 22:41, May 1, 2013 (UTC) To clarify, the "reasons" from the edit summary are the following, "Enormous beast in S&J. Ooh! Doruba has a mount! Deceased as of manga. Yeah, MERGE." ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 09:30, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :I'm aware of that, Roy had approached me in irc about the merge and that's what I meant by "I agree with Roy". I probably should have clarified this when voting. Also, I'm not speaking for Roy here, his reasons may be different to mine. ;) Fang³ (talk) 09:49, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I think you can read between the lines, Junge. In my sarcastic language I was saying something like "The article is for an enormous beast in S&J that appears for two minutes and then gets itself exploded along with Doruba. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 12:09, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, no point in having an article that is mostly composed of templates. Mr. Anon (talk) 03:55, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Roy, please restore the article. Not only did you fail to provide justification for deleting it, you do not have the authority to do so, on your own accord. That is what RfDs are for. I'd think that you might want to be more careful about following the rules and deciding that you have free range to make decisions without consensus. :In addition, I do not appreciate you inventing creepy pet-names for me any more than many of the users here appreciate you incorporating them into your equally creepy off-site fan fictions. These actions are incredibly disrespectful. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 06:09, May 5, 2013 (UTC) ::It's not a pet name, it's the German word for boy if you didn't know. It's a nickname our mutual friend came up with. If you don't want me to call you it directly, fine. And I do have justification for deleting (merging mind you, I merged it since I can't delete it) it: as other users agree, this page is entirely miniscule and can be covered on Doruba. Also, I don't write fanfics of that sort anymore. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 12:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry, I did have justification; I thought you might find it in the comments by Anon and Fang. I did not merge this on my own accord. --[[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 11:54, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Royboy, I'm aware you and Chozoboy have conflicts that stretch rather far back, so it's best not to fuel the flames (especially after your recent unbanning). Chozoboy, there is nothing wrong with being bold with a wiki action, and I have yet to see any sort of objection to a merge. As Royboy said, he neither did this without justification nor did he do it on his own accord. Mr. Anon (talk) 01:24, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :The burden of justification lies in the positive claim. There's nothing yet to object to here. Just some silly comments about the character being dead and the article currently being not fleshed out yet. In addition, I'd prefer that you didn't try to create some narrative about personal baggage that includes me. I've never asked to be involved in one or perpetually singled out by Roy in the way that he has, nor do I get these weird inside-jokes that he tries to share with me about "mutual friends," etc. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 05:47, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::There's been more than enough justification. The character in question is extremely minor, and there is no additional content that can be included in the article. We don't need minor, pointless articles on this wiki. Mr. Anon (talk) 15:19, May 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Furthermore, I made no implication of any kind of "personal baggage". I merely noted that you and Royboy have had conflicts in the past, and my comment towards him was to discourage him from restarting those conflicts. I would appreciate that you keep this conversation relevant to this wiki and this topic. Mr. Anon (talk) 15:28, May 7, 2013 (UTC) :It is brief, not minor in the context of the story. We have articles on minor characters, but this one is the main fight of the premiere. I'll expand the text, but someone else is going to have to expand the imagery. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 17:00, May 7, 2013 (UTC)